Como Cristal
by Loony Black
Summary: Shonen ai ¨ Os Marotos eram os garotos de ouro da Grifinória. porém sua amizade não era. Quando segredos, mentiras, traições e desconfianças abalam uma amizade, eles percebem que tudo o que parecia ser tão firme era frágil como cristal. COMPLETA
1. Capítulo 1

ooo Nossa, ando inspirada! i-i" Por isso eu venho com maaais uma das minhas produções -.-" (se é que isso pode ser chamado assim). Porém...  
  
Shonen-ai, não gosta, não leia. Shonen-ai é quase yaoi, mas tem cunho mais sentimental que o yaoi. E yaoi não caberia aqui porque não há ação romântica. É, isso o que vcs ouviram u-u' não tem ação não. Nem beijo, nem nada mais.   
  
N/A: Bom, vamos a uma N/A de verdade. Eu sempre me perguntei o quê afinal havia formado a desconfiança entre Sirius e Remus, que fez o Peter ter oportunidade de delatar os Potter. E, bem, eu sempre achei que havia algo de cunho sentimental no afastamento deles, e eu tento explicar isso aqui. E sei lá, não é nada fluffy, e não é bonitinha nem certinha. Envolve traição, mentiras, ciúmes e segredos.  
O título da fic vem de algumas referências que eu coloco na história, e também porque acho que se adapta bem (e porque ele e o resumo vieram às 5:20 da manhã e eu levantei correndo e fui escrever pra não esquecer xD...), os Marotos realmente acabam descobrindo que a felicidade pode ser frágil como cristal, cristal esse que se quebrou muito cedo. Não sei se eu consegui me expressar bem, por isso eu conto com a opinião de vocês. O resto, é ler pra saber! )  
Caham :) os shippers são segredo, mas vcs descobrem logo, logo! xD o/  
  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, Sirius Black também não, e Remus Lupin menos ainda (uma pena... caham!), nem nenhum outro personagem citado. É tudo da fábrica de bebê-- cof cof! Da dona J.K. Rowling e eu não estou ganhando nenhum mísero centavo com isso (a minha única recompensa são as reviews... ;---;), ok?!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Remus pousou a colher na tigela de mingau com força, fazendo barulho. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e meteu a cabeça entre os braços, bufando. James olhou de esguelha para ele mas não falou nada, estranhando o comportamento atípico do garoto. Peter e Sirius se entreolharam, depois olharam James, que deu de ombros. Remus continuava na mesma posição. O primeiro a se pronunciar foi James, que tocou em seu braço levemente falando:  
  
- Aluado...? - Remus ergueu a cabeça alguns segundos apenas para lançar um olhar mortal à James, que desencostou do amigo. - Ei, não me olha assim não... a gente só quer saber se você está bem. - se erguendo definitivamente, Remus olhou de modo vazio para um ponto qualquer.  
  
- Não, eu não estou bem, e também não quero conversar sobre isso agora.  
  
- Ok, ok... - disse James, dando de ombros novamente. Sirius, que estava sentado do seu outro lado, imitou o gesto de James, e falou:  
  
- Mas... você sabe que para o quê precisar estamos aqui, né? Quando você quiser, pode falar com um de nós, sempre. - Remus o fitou e um brilho estranho transpassou seus olhos. Então ele se levantou subitamente e saiu da mesa. Sirius olhou James de olhos arregalados e deu de ombros, murmurando - Não falo mais nada...

ooo  
  
Chegando no dormitório, Remus tacou a mochila na parede, e se sentou pesadamente em sua cama. Não estava com nem um pouco de vontade de assistir aula, o que era realmente raro. Mas ele sabia que ele não conseguiria se concentrar em nada. Curvou-se até ficar com as mãos encostando no chão e permaneceu assim.  
  
"Não é possivel... ei, tem algum neurônio aí dentro? Vivo?... é, pelo visto não. Estão todos mortos. E quem os matou é quem está também matando os Marotos. Eu." Remus pensou tristemente. Fazer drama era o seu forte, mas ele sabia que desta vez o problema era sério. Mas nem tudo estava nas mãos dele.  
  
Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ele, logo ele, o certinho de Hogwarts, o que parecia não ter coração por nunca se envolver com ninguém, apaixonado por um garoto. Por seu amigo. Por um dos seus melhores amigos.  
  
"Se fosse mais simples... mas há mais coisas envolvidas! É um segredo que me impede de ser discreto... toda vez que eu fujo ou algo assim todos acham que há algo errado! E eu não posso contar isso pra ninguém...". Remus tombou na cama, e ficou encarando o teto. Por que ele não desabava em cima do garoto? Tudo estava desabando mesmo.  
  
Sirius se tornara um tormento. Um tormento, porém um delírio. Fora conquistando Remus sem sequer perceber. Quando percebeu, o animago já havia se apaixonado. E, ah, como era difícil suportar estar ao lado de Sirius sem tocá-lo, sem tê-lo da forma que ansiava! Seu coração doía cada vez que Sirius dedicava um sorriso a si. Saber que aquele sorriso nunca iria ser dedicado não com carinho ou amizade, mas sim com amor, fazia o corte no seu coração se aprofundar um pouquinho mais.  
  
E então Remus se afastava, gerando desconfiança para o grupo. James tentara fazê-lo contar qual era o problema inúmeras vezes, mas Remus se esquivava. Chegara até a brigar com o outro garoto, e ficaram dias sem se falar. Então ficou Peter do lado de James, Remus afastado e Sirius dividido entre ficar com James ou fazer companhia à Remus. Mesmo sem querer, Remus gerou afastamento entre o grupo todo; nenhum dos Marotos escapou.  
  
Porém ainda era fácil lidar com seus impulsos quando James o questionava. O pior era quando Sirius o prensava, querendo saber o seu bendito problema. "O meu problema é não poder agarrar você agora, Almofadinhas." Remus pensava sarcasticamente. Eram horríveis aquelas "conversas sérias" que Sirius insistia em ter com ele. Ficar sozinho com ele o olhando profundamente e falando baixo definitivamente não era uma situação fácil. Na última vez, ele quase fizera uma besteira, agarrando Sirius pelo pulso e quase contando - ou melhor, mostrando a verdade para o animago. Mas um puxão divino o fez recobrar a consciência e sair sem demais explicações - o que deixou Sirius irritado e ressentido.  
  
Remus sentia a amizade entre os quatro partindo, como um teto de vidro que racha vagarosamente. E ele sincera e desesperadamente tentava arrumar um jeito de não deixá-lo desabar sobre todos, sem revelar o quanto desejava entregar à Sirius a flor frágil que eram seus sonhos. Ficava dividido entre segurar o teto e pegar as pétalas caídas no chão.  
  
Os seus sonhos o embalavam por horas, dias e noites seguidos. Estar com Sirius era como estar no deserto, ver uma fonte bem na sua frente e não poder tocá-la. O animago admirava-o, em todo o seu esplendor, sem poder fazer absolutamente nada. Enquanto a sua mente gravava o mais minuncioso movimento de Sirius, para poder revê-lo como em um filme projetado no teto acima de sua cama. Sua seus sonhos eram o que mantinham o seu coração inteiro.  
  
Os Marotos eram amigos como nunca havia se visto. E Remus sentia dolorosamente que estava quebrando o pacto de amizade eterna feito há tanto tempo. Por vezes se afastara de Sirius para controlar seus impulsos, trazendo desconfiança para o meio dos "garotos de ouro da Grifinória", e se sentia péssimo por isso. Via a amizade entre eles, principalmente entre si e Sirius, se estilhaçar lenta e imperceptivelmente, e temia o momento em que os cacos voassem e ferissem todos eles. Doía muito em Remus os imaginar sangrando. Porém ele não conseguia sequer _pensar_ em o que aconteceria a todos eles se a sua paixão por Almofadinhas fosse descoberta.  
  
E chegou um ponto em que, na mesma posição em que estava, Remus percebeu e admitiu que estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por Sirius. E que não havia nada a fazer, tanto quanto à isso, quanto à fina barreira de cristal que protegia a amizade dos Marotos.  
  
Ou havia...?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
ooo Nhó... agora, de autora para leitor (a), eu estou muito insegura com isso aqui o.ob nunca escrevi um S/R e... enfim, estou insegura o.ob basicamente a fic depende de vocês. Eu ainda não escrevi nenhum outro capítulo, e eu preciso ver o que vcs estão achando... ou seja:  
Reviews são muito bem-vindas! omuito muito MUITO! /o Eu não sei se o capítulo está bom, sinceramente eu nunca fiquei tão indecisa quanto a qualidade de um capítulo quanto agora! ;--;  
Não custa nada mandar umas reviews basiquinhas, custa? b Eu REALMENTE espero que tenham gostado, e me digam o que acharam! o Bai, Claire. o/


	2. Capítulo 2

ooo Obrigada pelas reviews! Caraca, eu fiquei mesmo muito feliz! :D Bom, antes de mais nada...  
Shonen-ai implícito! Mas que é explícito, no fim das contas... bleh! Enfim, Shonen-ai! Avisados!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não tenho Harry Potter nem nenhum outro personagem. Se eles fossem meus, você realmente acha que os Marotos teriam terminado daquele jeito?! ù-U Claro que não. Nesses alturas, Remus e Sirius estariam tirando férias no Caribe, James caindo da vassoura e quebrando 1536846 ossos, e Lily tendo um ataque de riso ao ver a cena, e só depois lembrando que ele era o marido dela e indo socorrer ele. xD Eles são da dona J.K. Rowling, que fez tudo o mais acontecer.  
  
Caham! Eu vou explicar umas coisas:  
Eu decidi fazer a fic assim: um capítulo centrado num personagem, outro narrado de modo geral. Provavelmente essa fic vai ter 6 capítulos, ou -, e como eu comecei centrada no Remus, agora vai ser um cap. geral, ok?  
E eu tenho uma boa notícia: o cap. três está quaaase pronto! Aliás, ele começou a ser escrito antes desse aqui xD mas eu não finalizei ele. Sim, eu sou uma autora muito desorganizada xD mas eu surtei, fazer o quê? O lado bom é que ele não demora quase nada. :) Esse capítulo aqui tem bem mais diálogos do que o outro. Por isso, não estranhem se parecer meio grande o.ob.  
E (só pra variar) eu já enrolei demais. Enfim, o cap. dois!  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
- Pontas, você sabe o que está acontecendo com aqueles dois? - Peter falou, sem tirar os olhos do livro.  
  
- Não. Eu não tenho idéia. Só sei que eles andam realmente esquisitos. - James disse. - Primeiro Almofadinhas, que ás vezes fica todo estranho, agora Aluado. Será que é um tipo de doença?  
  
- Sai pra lá! Deve ser só fase. - James apoiou a cabeça numa mão, e murmurou:  
  
- Tomara. Só sei que eu espero que passe logo.  
  
- O Aluado está realmente estranho, uh? - Peter falou, de modo simples. James olhou seriamente para ele.  
  
- Você também percebeu? Almofadinhas não comentou nada comigo, mas eu acho que todos nós percebemos.  
  
- Ele anda tão distante, sombrio... - Peter falou, preocupado. Pelo que Bellatrix havia lhe falado, ele não poderia demorar a fazer os Marotos desconfiarem de Remus. E, graças a Merlin, o próprio garoto, sem saber, estava colaborando.  
  
- Sim. Ele fica até grosso de vez em quando. Isso é tão estranho, vindo dele. Será que isso tem o Ranhoso metido no meio? - James falou, já botando Snape no meio. Peter sentiu vontade de rir.  
  
- Sei lá. Vai saber se ele aprontou mais alguma. - James corou de raiva e deu um soco em sua própria mão, num gesto ameaçador.  
  
- Ah, se ele foi se meter com o Aluado, ele vai ver só! Eu vou esmagá-lo como uma barata, e humilhá-lo na frente da escola inteira... - Peter riu e falou, interrompendo o outro.  
  
- Calma, Pontas! A gente nem sabe se ele tá no meio! - James resmungou alguma coisa como "ele que se cuide". O professor Binns pediu silêncio e os dois voltaram a entrar no mundo dos seus próprios pensamentos.  
  
ooo  
  
Remus havia tomado uma dolorosa decisão. Não agüentava ver seus amigos desunidos. Pois, se fosse para os Marotos se separarem, que Remus se afastasse primeiro.  
  
Havia achado uma triste solução. "Magoe-os para salvá-los." pensou tristemente, antes de executar o seu plano. Se ele e seus "chiliques" súbitos eram o motivo das desconfianças entre o grupo, então ele iria se afastar. Nem que tivesse que magoar os outros Marotos. Pelo menos eles ficariam unidos entre si. E, já que sua amizade com eles estava ameaçada, que apenas um laço se partisse, e não todos.  
  
Remus não conseguia suportar ficar ao lado de Sirius. Atingira o ápice do seu sangue frio. Ele tinha que optar entre permanecer entre os Marotos e desaparecer quando achava que não iria conseguir se controlar, ou sair do grupo de uma vez por todas.  
  
Com o que lhe restava de frieza e coragem, ele decidiu pela segunda opção.  
  
Não que houvesse ficado inimigo dos Marotos, mas não era mais o melhor amigo de Sirius nem James. Com Sirius ainda era um pouco pior, a situação entre os dois se complicara mais, mas ele conversava esporadicamente com James. Fazia-se de desentendido quando era questionado do porquê de ficar tão distante, mas continuava com a sua postura. Era melhor assim. Sem ele, pelo menos a amizade entre os outros três estava salva. Ou pelo menos, era isso o que pensava.  
  
James tentava puxá-lo novamente para perto do grupo. Mas Remus estava decidido, iria até o fim. Estava se acostumando com a ausência de Sirius. Não ouvir a sua voz nem ver o seu sorriso todo o tempo havia, afinal, melhorado a sua situação. Embora lhe doesse saber que não tinha mais a amizade dele, apesar de que o animago ainda o acompanhava durante as suas transformações.  
  
Mas não era feito de ferro. Sentava perto dos Marotos só para matar um pouco a saudade de ter Sirius por perto. Pelo menos durante as refeições, ainda podia desfrutar de alguns momentos com o protagonista dos seus sonhos. Sonhos sem esperança, sim, mas ainda sonhos.  
  
ooo  
  
Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas diante da cena tão... estranha. Depositando seus livros e pergaminhos sobre uma parte da mesa não muito distante dos dois protagonistas, apurou seu ouvidos. Não queria ser bisbilhoteira mas essa era uma cena realmente rara. E, além do mais, Remus era seu amigo.  
  
- Eu até que gosto de poções. O que estraga é o professor.  
  
- Do jeito que você fala, até parece que ele é um monstro. Tinha que ser grifinório mesmo. - Remus olhou o outro aborrecidamente. Tudo o que não precisava naquele momento era discutir professores e matérias com Severus Snape.  
  
- A melhor matéria ainda é DCAT.  
  
- Não sei, eu ainda prefiro poções. E com certeza você adora DCAT. A única pessoa que tem as notas iguais as minhas nessa matéria é você. - Severus resmungou. Remus soltou uma risadinha e o sonserino o olhou ferozmente.  
  
- E você tem as melhores notas, ora. Não sei do quê está reclamando. Tinha que ser sonserino mesmo. - Severus revirou os olhos.  
  
- Eu não estou reclamando. Eu só acho injusto dividir as melhores notas em DCAT logo com um grifinório. - Remus pensou sombriamente que era claro que Severus achava isso injusto. Provavelmente o garoto achava que ninguém sabia mais de Artes Das Trevas do que ele. "Só alguém que quer virar professor, meu caro". Remus pensou, sem se dar conta que alguém com outra visão poderia achar que ele também sabia bastante de Artes Das Trevas.  
  
- Toma o bendito livro de Transfiguração. - Remus passou um livro das pilha dos que já havia feito os trabalhos. Severus o puxou e entregou um da própria pilha para Remus.  
  
- Toma o bendito livro de Feitiços. - o sonserino falou, colocando o livro na frente de Remus. - Tchau, "Sr. Eu-acho-DCAT-a-melhor-matéria-até-morrer". - Severus falou, com deboche e um sorriso afetado.  
  
- Tchau, "Sr. Eu-não-aceito-ter-que-dividir-as-melhores-notas". - Remus retrucou, no mesmo tom e com o mesmo sorriso. Sem trocarem mais palavras, Severus se levantou e saiu da biblioteca. Remus deu um suspiro de enfado e abriu outro livro.  
  
Lily riu e só então Remus a notou. Ele chamou ela para mais perto e os dois começaram a conversar, minutos depois de dois garotos saírem da biblioteca o fitando, desconfiados.  
  
ooo  
  
Lily deu tchau para as amigas e foi sentar com os Marotos num sofá perto da lareira.  
  
- Erh... gente, eu preciso fazer umas lições. - Sirius falou, depois de cumprimentá-la.  
  
- Ainda bem que você lembrou, Sirius! A gente tem aquele trabalho de Transfiguração. Droga... - Peter falou. Os dois saíram da Sala Comunal, carregando suas mochilas. Lily e James se entreolharam, e James deu de ombros.  
  
- Melhor pra nós... - depois de namorarem um pouco, James perguntou, tentando parecer desinteressado.  
  
- O que você e o Aluado estavam conversando na biblioteca?  
  
- Ah, você viu? Por que não foi falar com a gente?  
  
- Eu tava apressado.  
  
- Nada demais. Sobre o trabalho que os dois doidos dos seus amigos foram fazer. - James pareceu ponderar - Por quê?  
  
- Nada... é que eu vi ele e o Ranhoso-- - Lily lançou um olhar feio à ele - Erh... o Snape, pronto! Os dois conversando. - Lily ficou pensativa, mas disfarçou.  
  
- Eu nem vi... quero dizer, eu estava na mesma mesa, mas não fiquei sabendo sobre o que era. - - Ele não comentou nada com você? - James parecia curioso.  
  
- Não. Por quê? - ela perguntou, quase no mesmo tom de uma professora. James ergueu as sobrancelhas e respondeu.  
  
- Nada não, curiosidade mesmo. É que aquela cena é rara...  
  
- Ah... - Lily murmurou, incrédula. James tinha algo na mente, e ela sabia. Porém ela tinha medo de se meter no meio. Não iria ficar repassando informações. Se havia algo pendente entre James e Remus, eles que resolvessem isso sozinhos.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
ooo Espero que esse cap. tenha esclarecido algumas coisas! Bem, o que era pra ficar explícito, eu mostrei, e o que era pra ficar implícito... bem, eu espero ter disfarçado na medida certa! -.-" Sabe como é, eu tenho que manter a audiência! xD '''povo diz: quê audiência, Claire?! Quase ninguém lê a sua fic!''' tá, tá! -.-" Não precisava lembrar que eu só tenho quatro reviews! As quatro coisas lindas que me deixaram review falaram que vão continuar lendo, então esse capítulo é dedicado à elas! Humpf! u.u" (E, quem não mandou review, morra de inveja ù.ú)  
Right... dedicações à parte...  
REVIEWS! Eu vou ter um troço se eu não receber reviews! '''povo grita em coro: êêê zo/''' T.T Não custa nada!  
Enfim, o único problema que eu posso vir a ter pra postar o 3º cap. é pra conseguir entrar na net T.T eu tenho que dividir ele, e a minha net é discada, então... mas eu tento pôr rápido!  
  
o. Claire  
  
PS: REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSS! ;--;


	3. Capítulo 3

ooo o/ Aqui está o terceiro capítulo, que é maior que os outros (e na verdade foi escrito antes do segundo xD).  
  
**Disclaimer: ** Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? -.-'' Nenhum personagem citado aqui é meu. Quem encheu os bolsos criando e patenteando eles foi uma moça muito, muito má chamada J.K. Rowling. Ela inventou todos eles e todo o mais citado nessa inútil fanfic. E a fanfic sim, é minha, e de mais ninguém! õ.o A idéia de fazer ela assim foi minha. Hunf... grande porcaria! Eu nem ganho dinheiro com isso mesmo... -.-'''  
  
Bom, logo no começo, comecinho mesmo, vocês vão perceber que há algo diferente nesse capítulo. Diferente da maioria das fics e da maioria das opiniões. Por isso, se você bater o olho e isso te desagradar, faça o favor de desistir. Eu simples e cruelmente deletarei comentários ofensivos. :) Estamos acertados?  
Resumindo: leiam! DD  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888   
  
- Bom dia! - ela disse, com um sorriso. Sirius se sentiu mal mais uma vez. Retribuiu com um bom-dia simpático e desviou o olhar.  
  
Por Merlin. Só podia estar louco. Mas não conseguia se controlar.  
  
Seu sorriso. Seus cabelos. Seus olhos. Por Merlin, ela era namorada do seu melhor amigo!  
  
- Muito trabalho com a monitoria ontem, Lily? - Remus falou.  
  
- Não muito. Só dois alunos fora dos salões. - ela deu-lhe uma piscada marota e falou - Sabe como é. A gente sempre acha números pares. - eles riram e Sirius fixou seu olhar em Lily, morrendo de remorsos. Por desejá-la tanto. James puxou a atenção dela para si e Sirius suspirou e voltou a comer. Eles realmente se gostavam. Nada poderia mudar isso. Nem ele.  
  
Nunca entendera o que o amigo tanto via na ruiva - exceto o fato de ela esnobá-lo sempre. Porém, quando James adquiriu um pouco de maturidade, conseguiu conquistar Lily, e ela passou a dividir o seu tempo livre entre a biblioteca, os Marotos e as suas próprias amigas. E, a cada conversa, Sirius entendia cada vez mais o motivo de James ter se apaixonado por ela. Ele próprio estava quase apaixonado.  
  
Lily era... Lily era Lily! Sirius não conseguia compará-la com nada. Depois de ficar com mais de três quartos da população feminina de Hogwarts (a maioria das Sonserinas não cedia nunca), ele descobrira que as garotas eram quase todas iguais. Muita carne e pouco cérebro. Sirius até que se divertia bastante, mas ele também estava amadurecendo e cansando de garotas fúteis. Até que descobriu que uma certa garota, depois de baixar a guarda, podia deixar de ser chata e ser muito interessante. Só que, infelizmente, essa garota era namorada do seu melhor amigo.  
  
Sirius se sentia louco. Amava James como a um irmão - aliás, James era o irmão que ele nunca tivera. Se sentia culpado por cobiçar Lily. Mas o quê ele podia fazer, afinal? A observava, e nada mais. O problema é que ela estava cada vez mais amiga dos Marotos, e esse era o motivo da intimidade com Remus. Só que ela, naturalmente, não fazia diferença entre os dois e por vezes, fazia brincadeiras assim com Sirius também. Ela separava bem a amizade do que sentia pelo namorado, mas Sirius não conseguiu essa proeza.  
  
Porque não gostar de Lily era realmente uma proeza. Seus cabelos acajus, com cheiro de lírios (propositalmente) e macios, a sua pele tão tentadora, os olhos verdes e brilhantes como esmeraldas. Tinha um gênio afogueado, não era passiva e nem se derretia quando algum garoto popular passava. Lily era muito inteligente, destaque em todas as matérias. Quando os Marotos e ela se juntavam para conversar, passavam horas falando das mais variadas coisas. Lily era uma garota e tanto.  
  
Porém o destino calhava de os colocar em situações constrangedoras. Para Sirius, porque Lily, que não tinha segundas intenções, encarava normalmente. E Sirius se sentia cada vez mais culpado e atordoado. Os seus hormônios gritavam por Lily. O seu coração gritava por Lily. E sua mente gritava por controle. E ele realmente necessitava de controle.  
  
ooo  
  
Uma semana depois, acontecia o Baile de Inverno. Sirius, com uma poção, subiu ao dormitório feminino para ver por que os pares dos garotos estavam demorando tanto. Bateu na porta de um dos dormitórios do sétimo ano e, segundos depois, Lily a abriu, enrolada numa toalha e com os cabelos molhados. Rindo, falou que ele era mesmo um espião de mulheres e disse que não iria demorar. Sentou na cama e começou a secar os cabelos com outra toalha. Sirius estava segurando a respiração, os olhos vidrados em Lily e uma sensação bem inconveniente no baixo ventre. Se sentia tonto e quente. Sabia que era melhor sair dali antes que fizesse uma besteira. A muito custo, saiu do dormitório antes de Lily trancar a porta, e se apoiou na parede, com as mãos no rosto. Já havia visto garotas com bem menos roupa que aquilo. Mas aquela não era simplesmente uma garota. Era Lily.  
  
Respirou fundo e foi bater na porta de outros dormitórios, que se abriram com garotas igualmente histéricas e oferecidas. Mas Sirius não conseguia as enxergar claramente. O cheiro de sabonete ainda estava em suas narinas e a visão de Lily molhada e enrolada só numa toalha atordoava seus pensamentos e sentidos.  
  
Quando desceu, estranhou o fato de Remus estar numa poltrona afastada e estar alheio aos Marotos. Remus estava ficando cada vez mais estranho. Sempre distante, por vezes era seco com eles e se mantinha afastado. Remus sempre fora muito justo, mesmo quando estava nervoso. Só que Sirius o vira conversando quase amigavelmente com Severus Snape na biblioteca. E suas notas estavam assustadoramente perfeitas em DCAT. Um certo quebra-cabeça ameaçava se montar na cabeça de Sirius, mas ele o repelia veemente. Remus nunca faria isso. Mas, se quisesse ficar afastado durante o baile, ele que ficasse, o problema era dele.  
  
Se sentou ao lado de James e esperou Helena, sua acompanhante. Porém Lily desceu primeiro, e Sirius quase soltou um elogio bem alto. Lily estava com um vestido azul escuro, com um decote modesto na frente e nas costas. O vestido era discreto, exceto pelo fato de que marcava sua cintura e seu quadril e pela fenda que ia um palmo acima do joelho. Sirius cruzou as pernas ao sentir a maldita sensação no baixo ventre, as imagens de Lily de toalha voltando à sua mente. Lily estava linda. Sirius quis imaginar, por um momento, que ela estava indo na direção dele, mas James logo se levantou e deu um beijo em Lily. Sirius olhou para um ponto no chão, sem perceber que Remus o fitava com desconfiança e que Peter, por sua vez, fitava Remus com frieza.  
  
Helena chegou e todos eles saíram para o Salão Principal. Peter se encontrou com seu par, uma menina lufa-lufa, e Remus com a sua acompanhante corvinal. O Baile transcorria normalmente, mas Helena dançava com outro grifinório, visto que Sirius estava distraído e alheio demais.  
  
- James, eu vou para o Salão Comunal pegar a minha tiara, ok? Eu acabei de lembrar que deixei ela no dormitório. - Lily falou.  
  
- Ah, eu vou junto. Vou colocar uma camisa menos quente. - Sirius falou, num rompante. James deu de ombros e eles foram. "Ele nem pensa em nada malicioso" Sirius pensou.  
  
- Nossa, está quente mesmo. - Lily falou, se abanando levemente e sem olhar para Sirius. Os corredores estavam vazios, pois os alunos ou estavam no baile, ou em suas Salas Comunais.  
  
- É... - Sirius murmurou, fitando Lily. Ela respirou fundo e olhou para a frente. Não estava gostando do jeito que Sirius a encarava, e havia algo pesado e estranho no ar.  
  
De repente, Sirius a segurou levemente pelo pulso e eles pararam de andar. Lily o encarou, surpresa. Sirius se aproximou vagarosamente.  
  
- Lily... eu preciso te contar uma coisa... - Lily engoliu em seco e replicou.  
  
- Pode contar. - Sirius a fitava profundamente e Lily se sentiu estremecer com aquele olhar.  
  
- Eu... - ele tocou no rosto dela. O controle já havia se perdido há muito tempo. Ela se afastou um pouco, advertindo:  
  
- Sirius... - ela foi recuando até se sentir encostada na parede. Ele mantinha uma certa distância dela, porém não soltou seu braço, que segurava com delicadeza.  
  
- Lily, me escute, por favor... - Sirius murmurou. Lily se sentiu vacilar diante dele. Sirius era um perfeito conquistador, mas não dos baratos. Ele tinha... algo que o envolvia que era extremamente atraente. E Lily tentava ignorar isso a todo custo. - Eu sou apaixonado por você.  
  
- N-não fale besteiras, Sirius... e me solte... - Sirius encostou seus lábios levemente em uma das bochechas de Lily, que piscou com força e engoliu a seco novamente. Sentia a respiração dele em seu rosto e os lábios dele acariciando sua pele. "Preciso manter o controle. Preciso manter o controle." Lily repetiu para si mesma.  
  
- Por favor... não pense que é maldade minha... eu te quero a tanto tempo, Lily... - ela colocou as mãos nos braços dele entre si mesma e Sirius, vacilante, e suprimiu um suspiro. Gostava de James sim, e muito. Mas, como sua mãe dizia, a carne é fraca. E ela estava descobrindo isso da pior forma possível.  
  
- Sirius... se controle, vamos sair daqui... - ela murmurou. Sirius beijou vagarosamente seu rosto, e Lily fechou os olhos, também perdendo o controle. Os lábios de Sirius eram tão macios... com a outra mão, ele tocou a face dela e a beijou num simples contato de lábios. Milhares de coisas distintas explodiam na cabeça de ambos. Culpa, desejo, temor... Lily suspirou e Sirius entreabriu os lábios dela. A garota se sentiu extremamente tonta, mas não conseguiu identificar se isso era bom ou ruim. Sirius a beijava delicadamente, mas Lily não correspondia.  
  
Sentindo o toque suave de Sirius, Lily começou a corresponder. Sirius deslizou uma mão para sua cintura e pegou sua mão com a outra, que estava livre. Desejara aquele momento por tanto tempo! Pensou se aquilo não era mais um sonho louco, mas chegou a conclusão que não. O toque de Lily era real demais. O cheiro de Lily era real demais. Nos seus sonhos, ele acordava sentindo apenas o lençol. Mas ali, ele podia clara e maravilhosamente sentir Lily.  
  
Ainda vacilante, a garota envolveu seu pescoço. Quando tocou os cabelos do animago, lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Os cabelos de Sirius eram compridos, e não curtos como os de James. Ela estava beijando Sirius, não James. O beijo de Sirius era diferente do de James, mesclava ternura e malícia. Sirius tinha um gosto diferente do de James. Com a realidade caindo sobre si como uma pedra, Lily desceu as mãos para os ombros de Sirius e o empurrou.  
  
A garota o encarou com os olhos arregalados, e colocou as mãos na frente da boca. As lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelo seu rosto, enquanto Sirius, voltando a si, fez o mesmo que Lily. Ambos se encaravam, surpresos com o outro e com si mesmos. Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos e falou:  
  
- Lily, não chore... a culpa foi minha... - a garota parecia em choque. Então ela foi deslizando pela parede, até se sentar no chão, com os joelhos paralelos aos ombros. Lily escondeu o rosto atrás das mãos e começou a soluçar. O animago começou a entrar em desespero, e ajoelhou na frente dela - Lily, por favor... se acalme... a culpa foi minha, eu não devia... - ele sentiu vontade de chorar também ao ver aquela garota que nada merecia de ruim chorando. Ele tocou, sem nenhuma malícia, no ombro dela, que se esquivou. Lágrimas indesejadas começaram a trilhar o rosto de Sirius também, que começara a se arrepender profundamente.  
  
Lily abaixou um pouco as mãos para fitá-lo, e disse num murmuro:  
  
- Sirius, o que nós fizemos? - ele começou a soluçar, querendo morrer naquele instante. Lily também tinha o mesmo desejo. Ela ainda sentia o gosto de Sirius. E aquilo era enlouquecedor, junto do remorso que a corroía. Beijara Sirius. Beijara Sirius, melhor amigo de seu namorado. Beijara Sirius, e não James, o seu namorado. Traíra James com Sirius. As palavras ecoavam na sua mente, dando-lhe uma dor de cabeça atordoante. Sirius afastou as mãos de Lily do rosto dela e as segurou, falando:  
  
- Lily, me perdôe! Por favor! Foi culpa minha! Foi eu quem comecei, eu sei, eu não devia ter te... - ela abaixou os olhos e voltou a chorar, quanto ele murmurava segurando os soluços - Me perdoe, Lily...  
  
De repente, Lily ergueu os olhos, olhando para algo que estava mais ou menos às costas de Sirius. Ele a imitou e o que viu o fez gelar.  
  
Remus os encarava estático, com os olhos vidrados. Chegara na parte em que Sirius dizia que era culpa dele. Pelo comportamento e posição dos dois, não levou dois minutos para perceber pelo quê Sirius pedia desculpas. Uma dor e revolta sem tamanho dominaram ele, e seu olhos miravam Sirius e Lily de forma impiedosa. Eles se levantaram e Sirius encarava Remus em silêncio, enquanto Lily olhava o chão.  
  
- Nós achamos que vocês estavam demorando e eu vim ver o que havia acontecido. - sua voz saiu surpreendentemente cruel - Agora eu sei no quê vocês estavam tão ocupados. - Sirius soltou uma exclamação enquanto Lily escondia o rosto entre as mãos novamente. Remus os olhava cruelmente.  
  
- Não fale assim... - Sirius falou, virando o rosto marcado de preocupação para Lily.  
  
- Eu só disse que eu entendi. - Remus falou, agora o olhando fixamente. - Apesar de estar muito propenso, eu não vou contar ao James. Pelo menos, não agora. - Sirius o fitou com a mesma ira do lobisomem.  
  
- Não fale besteiras! James não... você não vai contar a ele nem agora nem nunca! - ignorando o animago, Remus se dirigiu a Lily, que soluçava compulsivamente, e envolveu seus ombros com um braço.  
  
- Lily, calma. Calma. Você não está em condições de voltar ao Baile. Eu vou te levar até a Sala Comunal, aí você vai tomar um belo banho e vai dormir. Ok? - eles foram andando, com Lily meio encolhida sobre o ombro de Remus. Então este virou a cabeça para Sirius e falou só mexendo os lábios - E você, não se atreva a nos seguir. - Sirius limitou-se a olhá-lo agudamente e os dois foram caminhando até desaparecerem de suas vistas. O animago se jogou pesadamente no chão, limpando as lágrimas do rosto. Nunca pensou que isso fosse acontecer. Muito menos acontecer assim. Fora do céu ao inferno em menos de uma hora. Como pudera perder o controle daquele jeito?! Lily era muito sensível. Sequer passava pela cabeça de Sirius a culpar de alguma forma. Fora ele quem a atacara. Fora ele quem a provocara. Sirius sabia melhor do que ninguém sobre as tentações da carne.  
  
Ele bateu a cabeça na parede repetidas vezes. Ele manipulara Lily! Mesmo sem perceber, usou tudo o que podia. Poderia ter estragado uma relação, que tinha chances até de dar em casamento, por causa de uma paixão idiota! Usara de meios baixos. Se aproveitara dos hormônios de Lily. Sirius tombou para o lado, deitando no chão, e ficou encolhido. Ele era uma pessoa baixa. Não merecia a confiança de James. Não merecia a amizade de Lily. Não merecia sequer estar na Grifinória.  
  
Ainda sentia o gosto de Lily, conseguia captar no ar a sua essência. E se odiava por, depois de tudo, ainda adorar isso tanto. Adorar tanto Lily. E desejar beijá-la de novo.  
  
E, encolhido e puxando seus próprios cabelos com força, Sirius se odiou mais que nunca. Por inúmeras coisas. Mas, principalmente, por querer tanto a namorada do seu melhor amigo.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888   
  
ooo Uh... primeiramente, os fãs de S/R que me desculpem, aliás, eu também adoro S/R, mas isso aqui é essencial... e eu passei.. hm... umas cinco horas escrevendo isso aqui, incluindo verificação de erros, correções, alterações... estou com uma dor de cabeça e tanto '-.- . Pessoalmente, gostei bastante desse capítulo. Talvez pq eu fiquei desviando do cutelo da minha mãe enquanto escrevia, tentando me _convencer_ a comer xDD Mas enfim, acho que eu consegui passar o que eu queria. Por isso, eu quero saber se vcs também gostaram! Deixem review! Isso era completamente necessário... sabe, esse é o motivo do Sirius o.ob então eu não podia mudar meus planos. A má notícia é que o 4º capítulo provavelmente vai demorar.. não muito, mas vai. -.-" Enfim...  
Aloha! o/ Claire.


	4. Capítulo 4

ooo Lá lá lá! Shonen-aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! zos Não diga que eu não aviseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
** Disclaimer:** Lá vamos nós... x-X Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter e Peter Pettigrew não me pertencem (uma pena, porque eu mataria o último com as minhas próprias mãos! ò-ó já com o Remus... hehehehe >xD melhor não mencionar), e sim à J.K. Rowling. Eu não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isso, ok? Mesmo porque, se eu ganhasse, eu largaria e escola e passaria os meus próximos 2 anos vegetando na frente do pc, só digitando fics! ;D  
  
Cof cof... obrigada pelas reviews!  
Esse cap. aqui é mais legal. Mas ele tem palavrões! xD Sei lá, eu gostei. É o que mais focaliza a idéia da fic. Sem mais comentários sobre ele, agora leiam!  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888   
  
Depois de conduzir Lily até o dormitório feminino, Remus decidiu subir ao seu próprio dormitório. Na Sala Comunal havia muita gente curiosa e ele não estava com nem um pouco de vontade de responder perguntas cretinas. Assim, logo que chegou na sua cama, ele fechou todos os dosséis, deixando claro que queria ficar sozinho.  
  
Suas mãos tremiam. Ele ainda não acreditava no que acontecera. Lily lhe contou por cima, no caminho. Remus riu de incredulidade, sozinho, ao lembrar. Parecia um tipo de pesadelo. E ele que achava que o problema dos Marotos era ele!  
  
Estava com ímpetos de espancar Sirius. Nunca desejou tanto machucar o animago de alguma forma. Da pior forma possível, de preferência. Remus tirou os sapatos e colocou os pés na cama, ficando com os joelhos dobrados. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Maldito Sirius. Maldito por gostar de Lily, maldito por mentir para James, maldito por fazer o lobisomem amá-lo. Sua mãe dizia que o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente. E Remus vira o suficiente para seu coração sentir um grande baque.  
  
Involuntariamente, o garoto pegou seu travesseiro e o arremessou contra um dossel, cujas argolas fizeram barulho ao se mexerem. Pegou um livro do seu criado-mudo e fez o mesmo. Foi jogando, com raiva, tudo o que estava ao seu alcance. Odiava Sirius. Odiava amar ele. Odiava Lily, odiava James, odiava a si mesmo.  
  
Naquele momento, odiou tudo o que podia odiar. Mas uma coisa permaneceu até depois que ele se acalmou. Odiava a amizade falsa dos Marotos. Odiava toda a mentira e os segredos que se infiltraram na amizade deles. E odiou intensa e particularmente cada um dos Marotos, inclusive ele mesmo. Eram falsos, todos. Todos enganavam, mentiam, escondiam coisas. Eram todos horrivelmente hipócritas. E mantinham essa hipocrisia até o último momento, até que a verdade viesse à tona. E, enquanto ela não vinha, eles continuavam vivendo na mentira que era a sua amizade. Pois, Remus constatou amargamente, isso era muito mais cômodo do que ser sincero.  
  
ooo  
  
- Não, Uma e Helena. Pela milésima vez eu não sei o que aconteceu com eles. - Peter respondeu, impaciente, para as duas garotas a sua frente, os pares de Remus e Sirius. Foi saindo do Salão Principal para os jardins com Marianne, sua acompanhante, uma lufa-lufa do quinto ano. Ficou conversando sobre inutilidades com ela, até falar - O que você acha de irmos pra um lugar um pouquinho mais afastado pra podermos... conversar melhor? - ela assentiu sorrindo, com falsa inocência. Chegando perto da orla da Floresta Proibida, onde ninguém poderia vê-los, Peter pegou a varinha e estuporou a garota, a deixando encostada numa árvore qualquer.  
  
Suspirando, murmurou Lumos e entrou um pouco na Floresta. Em certo ponto, sentiu uma mão tapar-lhe a boca com violência, e foi puxado para outro lugar mais escondido.  
  
- Pensamos que você não viria mais, Pettigrew. - Bellatrix falou, puxando o capuz negro e mostrando seu rosto.  
  
- Eu estava até feliz. - Rodolphus comentou, com escárnio. Peter olhou ao redor. Aproximadamente oito vultos com capas pretas estavam próximos. Peter podia distinguir sapatos brilhantes ou caudas de vestidos de galas por baixo de algumas capas.  
  
Bellatrix revirou os olhos para o namorado, e falou, se dirigindo a Peter:  
  
- Como andam as coisas? - o garoto deu um meio-sorriso.  
  
- Estão indo de mal a pior. Para eles, claro. Para nós, não poderiam estar melhor. - Bellatrix sorriu satisfeita.  
  
- Parece que o Lupin está colaborando, hm? Ultimamente só vejo ele afastado dos outros.  
  
- Exatamente. Parece que ele decidiu romper relações com os Marotos. Eu sei que Sirius está desconfiando dele. Ouvi ele comentando alguma coisa com James sobre ter o visto conversando com Snape. James ainda não juntou as peças, mas falta pouco. Ele é só um pouco inocente. Logo Sirius contará o que pensa e os dois estarão cada vez mais desconfiados. É só questão de tempo.  
  
- Mas nós não podemos contar apenas com a sorte, Pettigrew. - a voz de Lucius Malfoy irrompeu da escuridão, e ele se aproximou, fazendo-se visível - Você tem que fazer a sua parte, garoto. O Lord designou uma parte da missão importante para você. Os outros não podem fazê-la por você.  
  
- Eu não estou querendo que alguém faça pra mim o que eu tenho que fazer, Malfoy. - Peter respondeu friamente - Só que eu não posso agir agora. James e Lily ainda não anunciaram o noivado. E quando eles fizerem isso, eu ainda vou ter que esperar Sirius se pronunciar, pra só depois eu mexer a varinha. Eu sou o passivo do grupo, esqueceu? Não posso tomar partido antes de ninguém. Isso iria comprometer o meu disfarce. - as pessoas do grupo pareceram ponderar. Rodolphus falou:  
  
- É, bolo fofo, eu sou obrigado a concordar com você. - Peter o olhou agudamente e Bellatrix suprimiu uma risada. Rodolphus continuou, se dirigindo a Lucius - Ele vai ter que esperar. Tudo vai dar certo, Lucius. Nada que o Lord comanda dá errado. - todos concordaram e Lucius respondeu:  
  
- Está bem, ele que fique com as obrigações dele. Nós temos as nossas próprias.  
  
- Sim. Cada um faz a sua parte e tudo dá certo. Incompetentes não são dignos de servir ao Lord das Trevas. - Bellatrix falou. - Bom, nós já perdemos muito tempo. Alguns já devem estar dando por nossa falta no baile. Vamos andando. - a maior parte das pessoas foi embora, e sobraram Rodolphus, Bellatrix e Peter.  
  
- Não faça nada suspeito, não dê brechas, não se precipite e cumpra suas ordens. - Rodolphus falou. Peter bateu continência, respondendo cinicamente:  
  
- Senhor, sim, senhor! - Rodolphus acertou um tapa na cabeça do animago e saiu andando, falando:  
  
- Tchau, bolo fofo. - Peter levantou a mão para mostrar o dedo do meio para ele mas Bellatrix pegou seu dedo e o torceu, quase o quebrando. Peter olhou de olhos arregalados, tentando se soltar, e Bellatrix murmurou:  
  
- Nunca mais faça isso. - Peter soltou um palavrão quando ela soltou seu dedo, e ficou segurando a mão.  
  
- Você quase quebrou meu dedo, merda! - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
  
- Quase? Então da próxima vez eu me empenho mais e quebro. - ele lançou um olhar pouco amigável para ela, que disse - Nada pessoal.  
  
- Vocês têm planos?  
  
- Nós, não. E dificilmente o Lord das Trevas tem algo em mente para nós. Nós ainda somos estudantes, quem executa os planos são Comensais. Nenhum de nós tem a marca.  
  
- Ainda. - Bellatrix concordou e se distanciou até sumir entre as árvores da Floresta. Peter percebeu que não sabia direito onde estava e a seguiu correndo - Merda!  
  
ooo  
  
James puxou com violência os dosséis que escondiam a cama de Remus, e fitou com ira o garoto deitado na cama, ainda em suas vestes de gala.  
  
- O que diabos aconteceu, Aluado?! Me conte! Você sumiu junto com o Almofadinhas e a Lily, e eu fiquei sabendo que você chegou aqui com ela chorando e subiu direto! - Remus se sentou na cama, pedindo calma para James - Eu não vou ficar calmo porra nenhuma! Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo! Aonde está Almofadinhas? - Remus suspirou e disse:  
  
- Eu não sei. - James respirou fundo e se sentou também.  
  
- Você sabe o que aconteceu, não sabe? - eles ficaram em silêncio, se encarando. Remus olhou para James temeroso, como que dizendo "você não vai gostar de saber". - Me conte, Aluado. - ele falou, controladamente. Remus continuou em silêncio. - ME CONTE! - James gritou, se aproximando do lobisomem ameaçadoramente.  
  
- Almofadinhas irá te contar! Eu não sei o que aconteceu direito. - James se sentou a uma certa distância novamente - De verdade, Pontas. Se eu disser que sei eu estaria mentindo, porque eu não vi tudo. Quando cheguei Lily estava chorando e eu nem pensei duas vezes: eu sabia que ela precisava dormir, então trouxe ela pra Sala Comunal e a Yura subiu as escadas com ela, já que eu não podia.  
  
- E Almofadinhas, onde está? - James falou, agora mais calmo.  
  
- Não sei. Ele ficou lá no corredor, e deve ter ido pra algum lugar, mas eu não o vi. - Remus respondeu, inexpressivo. Ele não iria se meter em encrencas por causa de Sirius. Ele teria que resolver sozinho seu problema com James. Os dois já eram bem crescidos, haveriam de se entender. E além do mais, quem criou o problema todo foi Sirius. Remus não tinha nada a ver com isso, e Sirius precisava se explicar para James.  
  
- Eu vou pegar o Mapa do Maroto para achar ele. - James falou, se levantando.  
  
- Você não acha melhor fazer isso quando estiver mais calmo?  
  
- Não. Eu vou tirar isso a limpo de uma vez por todas, e vai ser agora. - James respondeu, abrindo um baú escondido num canto do quarto e pegando o mapa. Remus soltou um longo suspiro. Essa noite iria ser longa...  
  
ooo  
  
Um turbilhão de pensamentos atordoava Sirius. Sentado no chão de uma sala abandonada, fitava a parede, sem emoção. Se sentia louco, culpado, idiota, perverso, injusto, traidor. Pensava o que Remus teria dito à James, que provavelmente já teria ido procurá-lo. Ele faria questão de socar Remus se este dissesse alguma coisa. Mesmo porque Sirius não sabia o que o lobisomem havia visto. Se Remus falasse, seria sua desgraça. Não gostava nem de imaginar o que aconteceria. Então só lhe restava uma opção. Não deixar que James descobrisse a verdade.  
  
Passos podiam ser ouvidos pelo corredor, e Sirius congelou. Tinha quase certeza que era James. Não estava preparado para o interrogatório. Não estava em condições de inventar uma mentira decente. Mas não podia falar a verdade, então ele teria que arrumar uma explicação rápido.  
  
"Bem rápido" pensou, ao ver a porta da sala se abrindo e James entrando e a fechando novamente. Ele fez um feitiço que Sirius não conseguiu identificar e só então se virou, impassível. A luz que vinha da Lua e passava livremente pelas enormes janelas sem cortina refletiu de um modo estranho no rosto de James. Seu olhar estava indefinível. Quando ele localizou Sirius, sentado e encostado numa parede, algo mudou em suas feições. Seus olhos castanhos se tornaram frios e ele aparentava desgosto.  
  
Sirius mal conseguiu fitar o amigo nos olhos. Olhava para o chão, observando os pés de James se aproximarem cada vez mais. então, a pouco mais de dois passos de distância do outro, James parou e cruzou os braços. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, até James falar:  
  
- E então? Não vai me contar? Antes que você se faça de engraçadinho, eu vou lhe contar o que eu fiquei sabendo. - Sirius quase começara a rezar. Engoliu em seco e James continuou - Lily voltou para a Sala Comunal chorando, com o Aluado, e você desapareceu. Ela estava histérica, chorava compulsivamente, e murmurava coisas sem sentido para Aluado. Pelo visto, eles haviam conversado sobre alguma coisa. - James ficou em silêncio, esperando uma resposta.  
  
- O que o Aluado te contou? - Sirius arriscou. James quase riu.  
  
- Nós não conversamos. Eu resolvi vir direto procurar você. Eu quero saber o que você tem a dizer. - era óbvio que Sirius relutava em dizer a verdade. Se ele queria jogar, então James iria jogar também. Como ouvira Lily dizer uma vez, "às vezes é preciso jogar verde para colher maduro". Se Sirius queria mentir, era uma coisa. Mas James não seria burro o suficiente para ajudá-lo.  
  
- De quem você ficou sabendo isso então? - Sirius falou novamente. Precisava de uma luz.  
  
- Sirius, me responda. - James começara a ficar irritado. Sirius estava brincando com o fogo. Com a apatia de Sirius, James o segurou com força e o fez ficar de pé. Estava a um palmo de distância do garoto, o fitando com um ódio sem tamanho. Porém Sirius continuava olhando para o chão. - Sirius, olhe para mim! - relutante, o garoto obedeceu, e James falou, desta vez quase gritando - O que houve entre você e Lily?!  
  
Sirius se sentiu tremer levemente. Depois de segundos de tensão, ele abaixou os olhos novamente e murmurou: - Nós... brigamos.- James aliviou um pouco a força com que apertava os dois braços de Sirius. - Feio, Pontas. Eu disse coisas horríveis a ela. Ela me disse coisas horríveis. Nós... brigamos pra valer. - James parecia dividido entre acreditar ou não. Por fim, murmurou pausadamente:  
  
- Você não encostou um dedo sequer nela, não é? - Sirius imediatamente o mirou.  
  
- Não! Eu nunca faria isso! Nunca, Pontas! - James o soltou mas não se moveu do lugar.  
  
- Por isso ela estava chorando?  
  
- Sim. Quando Remus encontrou nós, ela estava sentada no chão, chorando sem parar, e eu... eu estava pedindo desculpas a ela. - "Pelo menos uma verdade" Sirius pensou amargamente. James pareceu ponderar sobre a versão. Ele resolveu acreditar, pelo menos por ora.  
  
Sirius soltou um suspiro de alívio imperceptível quando James se afastou. Se sentia um crápula por dentro, mas não podia deixar de se sentir aliviado por sua desculpa ter convencido ao menos um pouco James. O garoto se sentou e Sirius o imitou, e os dois permaneceram em silêncio.  
  
James ainda pensava sobre a veracidade do que Sirius falou. Sua cabeça estava cheia, fora uma noite e tanto. E, aliás, a madrugada ia alta, e com um bocejo ele decidiu que iria se dedicar ao assunto no dia seguinte. Porque, depois de tantos acontecimentos, tudo o que ele queria naquela hora era um chuveiro e a sua cama.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888   
  
ooo O meu assunto para colocar em N/As acabou! (para a sorte de vcs xD). Espero que tenham gostado. Sim, eu odeio o Peter, mas ele (junto com o Voldemort, claro) é o vilão-básico-obrigatório de toda história! xP Aquele que trai os amigos e vai se juntar com o vilão-mor. Sempre tem um xD mas eu odeio ele especialmente.  
Reviews seriam muito apreciadas! Como a Youko Julia disse, eu sou a "Sr. Eu-estou-desesperada-por-reviews" xDD review nunca é demais, né? xD Aliás, falando nela: a srta. acha que eu me safei bem? Foi difícil, eu admito, mas eu acho q eu consegui! xD  
Ah, e uma última notícia: talvez a fic seja maior do que eu esperava, pq eu ando com uma inspiração anormal e os cap. estão saindo antes do q eu previa. Nada confirmado, esperem e verão! o.oV  
Tchau! x.o  
Claire R. Black.


	5. Capítulo 5

ooo Shonen-ai! oz Vocês estão cansados de saber ¬¬. Leiam!   
  
** Disclaimer: ** Harry Potter não me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isso. Todos os direitos autorais dos personagens aqui citados são de J.K. Rowling, e em nenhum momento eu tive a intenção de lesá-los ou infringir a lei. (Curta e grossa! n--n')  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888   
  
James esfregou os olhos e bocejou. Depois de uns minutos deitado e se espreguiçando, ele sentou na cama e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Não sentia a menor vontade de encarar o dia. Seu corpo doía e sua cabeça também. Via a luz entrando pelos lados dos dosséis e desejou que fosse noite para ele poder deitar de novo. Bom, pelo menos não teria aulas naquele dia, isso era um bom consolo.  
  
É, ele não teria aulas. James se jogou na cama e colocou as mãos embaixo da cabeça. Lily, Sirius, Remus, todos pareciam, de uma forma estranha, conspirar contra ele. O único que não aprontara nada foi Peter. "É, o Rabicho está se saindo melhor do que eu esperava" pensou. Mas não era Peter que ficava incomodando seus pensamentos, e sim Sirius.  
  
James acordou ainda mais convencido de que não era só uma briga que havia acontecido. Sirius mentira, tinha quase certeza disso. Esse "quase", porém, era ele mesmo que havia posto. Não queria acreditar que Sirius mentiu. Sirius era um dos seus melhores amigos. Eles se entendiam por um lado, assim como Remus e Peter se entendiam pelos outros lados de James. Mas ele vivia grudado em Sirius, não entendia porquê o garoto mentira para ele.  
  
James se recusava a admitir que Sirius havia mentido. Se recusava terminantemente. Ele podia ser considerado um garoto que só queria se divertir, impulsivo, que não se apegava a nada. Fútil e superficial, até, por alguns. Mas não era bem assim que funcionava. Doía saber que Sirius estava mentindo, e ainda sobre uma coisa tão importante em sua vida: Lily. Por isso, James não queria acreditar que era mentira.  
  
Mesmo porque outras possibilidades do que realmente aconteceu na noite do maldito baile andavam, devagar e abaixadas pela sua mente, querendo se infiltrar em suas idéias. Possibilidades que poderiam ser reais, mas não lhe agradavam. Machucavam seu coração, tocavam em seu ponto fraco, que era a confiança que tinha nos amigos e na namorada. Isso não podia ser abalado tão facilmente. Mas as supostas verdades tentavam fazê-lo a todo custo. Cutucavam sua confiança, perturbavam seus pensamentos. E o pior era que esses pensamentos mostravam o que poderia ter acontecido entre Sirius e Lily. E o coração de James se acelerava e lágrimas de raiva e tristeza vinham aos seus olhos de pensar naquilo. Não poderia suportar tamanha traição. Seu melhor amigo com sua namorada... não, isso era impossível. Isso não tinha acontecido. E, por mais que vozinhas falassem o contrário, James decidiu que iria acreditar na versão de Sirius. Iria acreditar piamente naquilo. Era o melhor a fazer.  
  
E o garoto, de uma forma ressentida e negra, tinha a estranha certeza de que se remexesse no assunto descobriria mais coisas do que gostaria.  
  
ooo  
  
Remus tomava seu café da manhã mecanicamente. Não tinha expressão nem no rosto, nem nos olhos. Estava estranhamente controlado e frio. E isso não era bom.  
  
Ouviu alguém se sentando perto dele e olhou de relance. Não precisava de um olhar mais longo para identificar os cabelos acajus de Lily. Percebeu que ela o encarava, insegura, mas sequer moveu um músculo. Não iria encarar Lily. Poderia falar coisas que não deveriam ser ditas. E, afinal de contas, isso não era novidade. Remus se manteve em silêncio sobre certas coisas toda a sua vida.  
  
Lily o olhou de novo, rapidamente. Logo puxou uma maçã e começou a comê-la sem vontade. Arriscou um último olhar a Remus.  
  
Este perdeu a paciência e a encarou. Embora tivesse escondido, se sentiu muito surpreso. Ela estava pálida e tinha olheiras roxas. Os ombros encolhidos e curvados para frente mostravam que ela estava se sentindo péssima. Remus quase sentiu pena dela. Quase.  
  
Eles ficaram se encarando em silêncio, o garoto fitando cada pequeno pedaço do rosto de Lily. A pele estava opaca e seus cabelos, embaraçados. Os olhos, antes tão vivos, estavam sem o menor brilho. Pareciam duas bolas de gude: verdes e vazios. Remus não precisou de meio segundo para deduzir que ela estava realmente mal.  
  
- Remus... você contou à ele? - Lily perguntou, tão baixo que quase não saiu som algum. Remus teve que prestar atenção nos lábios da garota para distinguir o que ela havia dito. A encarou em silêncio e fez que não com a cabeça. Porém Lily não pareceu muito aliviada. Abaixou os olhos e fitou a maçã esquecida na mesa.  
  
Remus desviou seus olhos de Lily e continuou comendo. Não sentia pena da garota. Se ela tivesse sido forçada à algo, estaria bem disposta esperando Sirius para lhe lançar uma bela azaração, Remus tinha certeza. Mas ela estava com uma postura de culpa extrema para ser inocente.  
  
Permaneceram assim, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos. Então alguém sentou ao lado de Remus com o mesmo silêncio de Lily, e o lobisomem fechou os olhos com força, tentando se controlar. Não queria sequer olhar para Sirius.  
  
Sentiu o olhar do animago sobre ele, com uma insegurança palpável. Remus respirou fundo e engoliu em seco. Abriu os olhos e percebeu Sirius olhando insistentemente a mesa. Remus ponderou um pouco, e resolveu o que iria fazer. Com a expressão dura e os olhos frios, ele pegou seu prato e se afastou de Sirius, dando um espaço de duas pessoas entre eles. O animago o fitou estranhamente mas Remus o ignorou. Pegou seu copo para enchê-lo de suco novamente quando ouviu Sirius falando:  
  
- Aluado...? - aquilo soou como um grito aos ouvidos do lobisomem, que estremeceu e fechou os olhos. Tinha uma mistura estranha de sentimentos. Sua paixão estava mesclada com repulsa. As duas estavam juntas, dividindo o mesmo espaço. Remus tinha ímpetos diferentes, queria falar para Sirius tudo o que sentia, e queria também falar o quanto o animago fora horrível e mesquinho. Ele apertou o copo e abriu os olhos, falando duramente sem olhar para Sirius.  
  
- Não fale comigo. - Sirius pareceu incomodado. Se aproximou de Remus deixando o espaço de uma pessoa entre eles.  
  
- Mas... Aluado... - Remus o olhou com raiva. Sua postura era fria, e ele estava controlado. Porém Remus não estava firme.  
  
- Não fale comigo nem chegue perto de mim. Não se atreva, Sirius. - Sirius pareceu incrédulo e indignado.  
  
- Não é bem assim, Aluado! - vendo o olhar que o lobisomem continuava a lhe lançar, Sirius ficou sério - Não aja assim. Nós precisamos...  
  
- Eu vou ter que repetir?! - Remus falou alto, apertando o copo com mais força ainda e o quebrando. Sirius o olhou surpreso, e olhou sua mão. - Eu não quero que você fale comigo! Não quero que sequer olhe para mim! EU NÃO QUERO NADA VINDO DE VOCÊ! - Remus gritou, sua voz forte ecoando pelo salão e fazendo muitas cabeças se virarem para os dois. Sirius o mirava estupefato, por segundos que pareceram horas, e então ouviu um "ping". "Ping". Os dois olharam para a mão de Remus. Ele continuara apertando os cacos do copo e agora sangue respingava na borda do prato. Sirius olhou meio horrorizado a mão do lobisomem vermelha, e um pouco de sangue escorrendo pelo braço dele.  
  
Remus soltou o ar que prendia nos pulmões num suspiro exasperado e murmurou Férula, apontando a varinha para a própria mão. E antes que os curativos pudessem ficar vermelhos também, ele se levantou e foi andando a passos duros para fora do salão, deixando muita gente surpresa e Sirius olhando pasmo a porta por onde o garoto saíra.  
  
ooo  
  
Peter abriu devagar um dos dosséis da cama de James, e fitou o garoto virado de costas para si.  
  
- Pontas...? - James se virou, mirando Peter, completamente acordado. - Você não vai levantar?  
  
- Vou sim. - James respondeu, sentando na cama - Estava acordado, só enrolando.  
  
- Percebi. - conversando banalidades, os dois se trocaram e desceram para pegar o fim do café da manhã. Porém, antes de James falar a senha para a Mulher Gorda, o quadro se abriu, revelando Lily. Ela o encarou estática e James soltou uma exclamação.  
  
- L-Lily! - ele a puxou para dentro e a sentou num sofá, antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa - Que cara você está! Você não dormiu nada? Está sentindo tontura? Lily, você está muito pálida! - ela o olhou surpresa e comovida. No primeiro momento, pensara que James sabia e que iria tirar satisfações com ela. Mas então, o namorado se mostrou preocupado, mesmo depois dela ter o deixado no baile e evitado ele desde então. James ainda esperava uma resposta, a fitando com preocupação. Lily sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas e começou a chorar ali, no meio da Sala Comunal. James arregalou os olhos e a abraçou, acariciando seus cabelos, sem entender muita coisa.  
  
Lily chorava sem parar. Como se já não bastasse o que chorara durante a noite. Mas não podia evitar! Ali, nos braços de James, se sentia tão bem, tão protegida... com a preocupação dele, tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior voltara à sua cabeça. Na mesa, onde tomava seu café da manhã, Sirius se aproximou timidamente e foi falar com ela. Mas Lily não queria ouvi-lo, então se levantou e foi rapidamente para a Sala Comunal. E deu de cara com James. Não sabia o que James achava, nem o que ele sabia. Mas James era tão bom para ela... a culpa a assolava horrivelmente. E ela chorava, abraçada a James, sem saber o que fazer. Chorava por culpa, por raiva de si mesma, por insegurança, por ter um namorado tão bom e ter traído ele. Mas chorava principalmente por não saber o que dizer para James. Se dissesse a verdade seu relacionamento estaria acabado. Mas se mentisse... James não merecia aquilo. Não merecia viver uma relação que só se manteve inteira por uma mentira.  
  
Lily estava disposta a contar a verdade, quando Sirius entrou pelo buraco e foi diretamente até eles. Lily se afastou de James, o fitando com curiosidade.  
  
- Lily... me desculpe! Eu tentei falar com você no café da manhã, e eu entendo perfeitamente você ter me ignorado... - lágrimas sinceras se formavam nos olhos do animago. James assistia a cena calado. Lily continuava chorando, olhando para Sirius. Este se abaixou, ficando apoiado no sofá. - Por favor Lily, eu sei que durante a nossa briga eu te disse coisas horríveis... - disse, com um olhar significativo, que Lily entendeu. Então Sirius já havia mentido. Ela parara de chorar momentaneamente. Sirius implorava com o olhar para ela não discordar dele.  
  
- James, você pode deixar eu e ele conversarmos um pouco? - Lily falou, limpando o rosto. James assentiu e se afastou o suficiente para vê-los. Sirius sentou no lugar de James.  
  
- Lily, eu sei que a nossa briga foi feia. Mas eu te peço desculpas, sinceramente, pelo que aconteceu. - ele falou baixo. Mas falou mais baixo ainda - Eu disse à ele que nós brigamos. Não faça ele nos odiar Lily, por favor. - Lily pensou sobre o que Sirius sugeria. Segurava o choro com força. Tinha que ser forte.  
  
- Está bem. Mas... isso é pra sempre, Sirius. - Sirius assentiu.  
  
- Eu sei, eu sei! Mas eu queria que você pudesse esquecer o que aconteceu. - ele falou sinceramente. Ele não esqueceria nunca. Mas com certeza Lily deveria esquecer para ser feliz com James. - Lily, me perdoe. Eu estou realmente arrependido. Eu quero que tudo pudesse voltar a ser o que era antes. Queria que nós pudéssemos voltar a ser como éramos antes. - ele a encarava com uma tristeza profunda, que estava estampada em seu rosto.  
  
- Eu não sei se dá... mas eu vou fazer o possível. Vou tentar esquecer com todas as minhas forças. - ela falou baixo. Sirius concordou.  
  
- Então nós vamos fazer um pacto. - ela o olhou com atenção - Nada daquilo aconteceu. A noite passada não aconteceu. Ela está morta e enterrada. A partir de agora, aquilo vai ser esquecido. Para sempre. - eles se olhavam nos olhos. Lily engoliu em seco e respondeu:  
  
- Para sempre. - Sirius esboçou um sorriso e eles ficaram em silêncio. Os dois haviam feito um pacto. Aquilo havia de ser esquecido para sempre. E estaria enterrado no passado a partir daquele momento. E permaneceria enterrado até que eles morressem.  
  
- Lily... - Sirius falou. Ela o encarou. Ele sorriu com tristeza e falou - Me dá um abraço? - Lily pareceu pensar. Então ela esboçou um sorriso e o abraçou. Sirius sorriu inteiramente, envolvendo Lily pela cintura, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Tinha certeza de que aquele seria o contato mais íntimo que teria com a garota dali para frente. E, com os olhos fechados, resolveu guardar muito bem a sensação de ter Lily nos braços e sentir seu perfume. Porque tinha a triste impressão de que ela nunca mais o abraçaria com tanta sinceridade.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888   
  
ooo Gente, desculpe a demora! ;--; Eu tive sérios problemas de tempo e de inspiração... e a bem da verdade, eu comecei a escrever esse cap. pq queria aproveitar o meu tempo livre para me dedicar a ele, pois eu estava sem a menor inspiração. Depooois a inspiração começou a vir, e eu gostei do cap.  
Desculpe quem esperava S/R, mas eu tenho a fic toda planejada. E cada vez menos S/R é provável. -.-"  
Eu não sei quando eu vou escrever o próximo cap, pois a minha escola está f0da ;--; ela estava em greve então, agora, a chuva de trabalhos e lições são um terror! T.T Sempre que eu tiver um tempo eu vou escrever, ok?  
Obrigada pelas reviews, elas me deixam muito feliz! zo E mais reviews me deixariam mais feliz ainda! zo  
E chega.  
Tchau! o/


	6. Capítulo 6 l O Último

** Disclaimer: ** Harry Potter nem nenhum outro personagem bla bla bla bla bla bla. Capiche?   
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Sirius de certa forma entendia porque Remus o ignorava. Provavelmente o lobisomem tomara as dores de James. Mas uma coisa ainda intrigava Sirius: por que Remus continuava daquele jeito se mesmo James não agira daquele modo? O garoto não parecia ter dor nenhuma para ser tomada por Remus. James, que era o mais ofendido com a história toda, estava normal. E Remus agia daquela forma. Sirius começava a pensar em outras possibilidades. Remus andava muito sombrio. Havia algum tempo que Sirius desconfiava do lobisomem, e essa desconfiança só tendia a aumentar.  
  
Sirius vivera no meio das trevas. Embora odiasse tudo aquilo, não podia deixar de reparar. As Artes das Trevas tinham muitas artimanhas, eram infinitamente mais evoluídas do que feitiços limpos. Haviam poções, feitiços, maldições e azarações para tudo. Ou melhor, quase tudo, pois havia uma coisa que nem a magia branca nem a negra eram capazes de fazer: os mortos voltarem a vida. Mas de resto, ao que parecia ao garoto e a todos os outros, tudo era possível.  
  
Um pensamento negro sondava Sirius. Ele nunca havia pesquisado absolutamente nada sobre Artes das Trevas. Sempre quis distância disso tudo. Mas uma pergunta o fez, pela primeira vez verdadeiramente, ficar curioso sobre uma coisa.  
  
Será que nas Artes das Trevas havia um modo de curar a licantropia?  
  
Não imaginava que Remus fosse tão longe. Mas, afinal de contas, o garoto o surpreendera no último ano tanto quanto ele poderia imaginar. Não seria de total descrença mais um baque desse.  
  
Três semanas após o baile e muitas tentativas de Sirius de falar com Remus, ele desistiu. Seria mais fácil Merlin descer a Terra e o beijá-lo do que Remus voltar a tratá-lo normalmente, era o que parecia. O garoto também estava estranho com Lily, mas com James ele ainda caminhava às beiras da cordialidade. Às beiras. Não era a mesma sensação, era uma outra, diferente. Nada mais seria como antes.  
  
Aliás, essa parecia ser a frase que imperava nas últimas semanas de Sirius. Nada parecia querer voltar ao que era antes. Apesar dos esforços dele, de Lily e de James, persistia um clima estranho no ar. Estava quase normal, mas em certos momentos, quando estavam só os três juntos, o ar parecia abafado. Peter não deixava o ambiente pesar perto deles, e Sirius agradecia o semancol do garoto, mas nos pequenos momentos de silêncio, as palavras ecoavam dentro dele, pois ele sabia.  
  
Nada mais seria como antes.  
  
Sirius fitava Lily e lembrava do beijo como se ele tivesse acontecido há milênios. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele estranhamente podia senti-la nos braços como se ela estivesse neles há apenas alguns minutos. O cheiro do perfume delicado e de sabonete às vezes invadia sua memória e ele se entorpecia de lembranças. Mas Sirius sabia que era impossível viver de lembranças. Embora seu presente fosse permanentemente desagradável, então que ele olhasse para o futuro. Para um futuro em que pudesse esquecer Lily e se apaixonar por outra garota. Um futuro no qual ele pudesse ser feliz e admirar a felicidade de James e Lily sem remorsos, sem inveja nem angústia. Um futuro que ele sabia que iria demorar a chegar - e que talvez não chegasse nunca.  
  
ooo  
  
Respirando fundo, Remus sentou-se na grama, apoiando as costas na copa de uma árvore. Ele queria poder esquecer de tudo, simplesmente viver o momento. E era o que estava disposto a fazer, pelo menos durante alguns minutos.  
  
Fechou os olhos, e sentiu uma brisa leve e aliviante, naquele calor, passar por seu rosto acariciando a pele. Ele queria senti-la, queria aproveitá-la ao máximo. Remus tocou a grama embaixo de si, e a puxou. Por quê ele não conseguia viver de momentos? Por quê tinha sempre que prestar atenção no mundo como um todo?  
  
Levantando o rosto e abrindo os olhos, Remus admirou as nuances de rosa e laranja que tingiam o céu onde o sol se punha. Alguns tons violeta riscavam o rosa quase imaculado, e nuvens banhadas de laranja atravessavam o horizonte até onde Remus não conseguia mais enxergar. O sol havia se escondido atrás das montanhas que cercavam Hogwarts, e Remus sentiu vontade de vê-lo.  
  
Seus ouvidos captaram risadas de alguns grupos de alunos esparsos. A maioria já havia se recolhido ao castelo. Porém só agora Remus saíra do castelo. Um vento mais forte fez os cabelos do garoto se desarrumarem.  
  
Remus mal podia acreditar no espetáculo de cores e sons que estavam ao seu redor. Absorvia tudo aquilo, assim como a grama áspera debaixo de suas mãos, completamente entorpecido. Nem lembrava mais o que ficara fazendo dentro do castelo, já não importava. As risadas distantes não o aborreciam porque ele não conseguia rir; isso também não importava mais. Também esquecera porque não conseguia rir.  
  
Ele não conseguia rir? Não se lembrava disso. Então Remus começou a dar risadas, discretas, mas que foram crescendo até se tornarem puras gargalhadas. Que se dane se alguém estava achando-o louco.  
  
Remus saíra de si. Ele não conseguia pensar na própria vida, ele apenas pensava no momento. Conseguira esquecer o mundo e se concentrar apenas no momento, ele percebeu, triunfante. Mas ele não conseguiu saborear o triunfo por muito tempo, tudo o que o rodeava o invadiu novamente: todas as cores do pôr-do-sol, o vento morno, o som da própria risada.  
  
E Remus, depois de muito tempo, achou o mundo belo. Belo como não se lembrava de ter achado antes. Em todas as suas injustiças e imperfeições, o mundo ainda conseguia ser extremamente bonito. E a vida, ainda que muitas vezes fosse dura, era generosa em alguns momentos.  
  
O garoto de cabelos castanhos desejou ver o sol, desejou ver a noite, e todas as estrelas que pudesse enxergar. Desejou que chovesse, e que ele se ensopasse. Quis entrar no mar, quis sentir a correnteza de um rio - quis que pudesse, de uma vez só, sentir tudo o que a vida pudesse lhe proporcionar.  
  
Então Remus sentiu tudo o que Sirius, sem saber, não o havia deixado sentir. E se esqueceu de lembrar de Sirius também, e de tudo de ruim que lhe acontecera. E inconscientemente agradeceu ao próprio mundo por deixá-lo esquecer de tudo aquilo por um momento. Por ter deixado-o voar.  
  
E por ter, mesmo depois que Remus voltou a realidade, o deixado voar toda vez que o garoto quisesse.  
  
ooo  
  
As portas abriram e Lily entrou, sorrindo lindamente e com os olhos cheios d'água, ao mesmo tempo em que a marcha nupcial tocava. "Oh céus, como ela está linda!" Foi a única coisa que James conseguiu pensar.  
  
Entrementes, Sirius também. Quando Lily passou por Remus, este deu um sorriso reconfortante. Sirius esperava ansiosamente que ela olhasse para ele. Mas ela não olhou. Lily andou até o altar e fixou os olhos trêmulos de lágrimas em James. Sirius, embora um pouco ressentido, entendera perfeitamente a atitude da garota. E ele, assim como os noivos e muitos outros convidados na igreja, estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Mas estas eram por outros motivos.  
  
ooo  
  
Remus abriu a porta e fitou o funcionário do Ministério, que sustentava uma expressão controlada, mas quase fúnebre.  
  
- Sr. Lupin...  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Remus o cortou. Algo lhe dizia que havia alguma coisa errada. Alguma coisa muito errada.  
  
- Erh... - o homem engoliu em seco - Houveram uma série de acontecimentos, que o Ministério da Magia ainda não pôde apurar detalhadamente, --  
  
- Fale de uma vez! - o homem o olhou pesarosamente.  
  
- O Sr. e a Sra. Potter faleceram.  
  
Remus sentiu todo o oxigênio do mundo sumir. Tentou puxar o ar, mas não conseguiu. Suas pernas já não pareciam fortes o suficiente para lhe manter em pé. Sua mente já não parecia forte o suficiente para lhe manter consciente. Então Remus sentiu como se caísse em um precipício, um precipício infinito, e a sua visão se findou em escuridão, enquanto caía inconsciente no chão perto da porta.  
  
ooo  
  
A primeira coisa que Sirius percebeu depois de sair do estado de choque cego em que estava foi o frio. O frio insuportável. Que gelava seus ossos, se infiltrava na sua cabeça e parecia congelar a sua própria alma. Ele fechou os olhos e se abraçou, ficando encolhido. Mal conseguia pensar. As imagens que invadiam sua mente o torturavam. Lembrou-se subitamente do casamento de Lily e James, e uma pontada o atingiu no peito. Viu os corpos dos dois embaixo dos escombros da casa dos Potter, e a pontada desta vez fora muito mais funda. Como um punhal enterrado no coração.  
  
Então viu Peter o acusando no meio da rua, o seu estado de completa confusão, até que o outro explodiu tudo. E então grande parte do frio transformou-se em raiva. Voltou a sentir o sangue circular pelas veias. Mas seu sangue estava gelado.  
  
Sirius abriu os olhos e finalmente conseguiu distinguir alguma coisa. A sua própria cela, as celas dos outros prisioneiros e dois dementadores não muito afastados.  
  
"Eu estou em Azkaban. E eu sou inocente." As palavras ecoaram na mente de Sirius. Não via saída, não via esperança. A verdade era a única coisa em que podia se agarrar ali. E ele a agarraria com todas as forças, se fosse o que precisava fazer para não findar ali dentro. Sirius poderia morrer de qualquer outro jeito. Mas, e isso ele prometeu a si mesmo, ele não morreria em Azkaban.  
  
ooo  
  
Passando os dedos pelas letras clássicas impressas na lápide, Remus suspirou de desalento mais uma vez. James e Lily foram enterrados no mesmo túmulo. Os nomes dos dois estavam gravados juntos sobre o mármore acinzentado. Ajoelhado sobre a grama, Remus limpou as lágrimas que não pareciam se esgotar. James e Lily haviam partido, assim como muito provavelmente Peter, e Sirius estava enterrado vivo em Azkaban. Remus mais uma vez se sentiu sozinho.  
  
Porém ele não estava sozinho dentro dele mesmo, como antes. Ele estava sozinho sem ninguém. Havia o apoio de Dumbledor, e de outros amigos, mas seus verdadeiros amigos estavam longe. E nunca mais retornariam.  
  
E Remus lamentou o destino dos Marotos e seu próprio destino. Aquilo fora o que o destino resolvera fazer com a vida deles. A duras penas Remus aprendera que não se podia lutar contra o destino. E, olhando para a lápide dos Potter's e segurando o jornal com a notícia do acontecimento, Remus tristemente constatou que com eles, o destino havia sido realmente implacável. Porque ali se findavam os Marotos. Ali se findava a vida de três pessoas. E ali se findava a vida do próprio Remus.


	7. Prólogo

** Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem citado aqui me pertence. São todos de J.K. Rowling. E a minha paciência para disclaimers acabou de acabar.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888   
  
"Sirius,  
  
Eu nunca lhe escrevi nenhuma carta. Não sei bem porque estou escrevendo essa. Acho que ela serve apenas para falar o que você merece ouvir.  
  
Não vou lhe contar como anda a minha vida, ou o que eu estou fazendo. Apenas lhe garanto que, merecidamente, a sua vida está bem pior do que a minha.  
  
Depois de tanto tempo, eu superei a morte de James, Lily e Peter. Se não superasse, iria acabar morrendo também. Mas eu admito, que até hoje não superei o que você fez. E eu não entendo exatamente o porquê de você ter feito isso. Mas está no seu sangue, você nunca deixou de ser um Black, afinal. Desde que Voldemort surgiu, os Black mantém fidelidade à ele.  
  
Aqui nós podemos falar sinceramente, já que o que tinha de ter acontecido, aconteceu. Me pergunto se você não matou James e Lily pela paixão não-correspondida que nutria por ela. Talvez você tenha enlouquecido por causa disso, a sua paixão tenha se tornado tamanha que você não conseguiu suportar ver os dois juntos e felizes. Mas eu duvido que tenha sido isso. As pessoas conseguem amar em silêncio sem destruir vidas. Ainda que destruam a si mesmas, elas são capazes de anular a própria felicidade. Disso eu tenho certeza.  
  
Por mais suposições que eu faça, eu nunca vou saber porque você traiu os dois. E eu, honestamente, não sei se quero descobrir o que te levou a isso. Espero que tenha valido a pena. Porque agora não tem mais volta. Por maior que seja o meu desejo de que todos eles estivessem vivos, eu sei que nunca mais estarão. Espero que isso lhe seja reconfortante, Sirius. Saber que os Marotos nunca mais estarão unidos. Que Harry nunca mais poderá passar um aniversário com os pais. Que o mais próximo que eu poderei estar de Lily e James será estar perto de seus túmulos, e que tudo o que tenho de Peter são fotos. Acho que você atingiu seu objetivo.  
  
Você conversa muito com Bellatrix? Você era um ótimo ator, sabe. Falar dela com aquele asco, dizer que era a pior espécie de bruxo. Você é igual a ela, Sirius. Ou não, você é pior. Pois ela assumia sua posição, e você vivia nos espionando. Vivia por baixo de disfarces. Aí em Azkaban você pode mostrar quem realmente é, e nunca mais precisará se esconder. Você vai morrer aí dentro.  
  
Não sei se notou a falta de manchas de lágrimas na carta. Já derramei todas as que eu tinha em frente as lápides de James e Lily. Acho que eu não tenho mais lágrimas. Apenas me restou o ódio que sinto por você.  
  
E queria que ele sequer estivesse aqui. Queria que eu pudesse definitivamente esquecer que você existiu, Sirius. Você nada mais é que uma maldição que se abateu sobre todos nós. Destruiu a vida de James, Lily e Peter, deixou Harry sem os pais e sem uma família de verdade, me amaldiçoou para o resto da minha vida, e acabou amaldiçoando a si mesmo. Você foi vítima do próprio veneno, Sirius, você mesmo se enclausurou em Azkaban. E, quanto a mim, você me enclausurou dentro da minha própria vida.  
  
Mas a minha vida é tudo o que eu tenho. E, embora eu tenha vontade de acabar com ela às vezes, eu me lembro que eu tenho motivos para ficar vivo. O primeiro deles, com certeza, é Harry, embora ele esteja com oito anos e eu ainda não tenha tido chance de vê-lo. Ele está afastado do mundo mágico e de todos que fazem parte dele, mas um dia ele vai voltar e eu vou estar aqui. E eu vou apoiá-lo como se eu fosse seu padrinho. Eu não vou deixá-lo por causa do passado.  
  
O segundo motivo, Sirius, é você mesmo. Eu quero estar vivo para ver você definhar aí dentro. Ver você pagar pelo que fez. Por tudo o que causou.  
  
Assim termino a minha primeira e última carta à você. A última vez que eu lhe falarei alguma coisa. Se você me responder, eu não sequer me dar ao trabalho de ler. Porque eu preciso de sinceridade, Sirius. E você não é capaz de dar isso."  
  
Sirius soltou o pergaminho, estático. Não conseguia pensar direito. Remus acreditava veemente na sua culpa. E ele nunca se convenceria do contrário. Lágrimas que nunca chegaram a descer encheram os olhos do animago, e imagens vieram à sua mente.  
  
Podia ver claramente os corpos de James e Lily. Peter o acusando no meio da rua, depois explodindo tudo. Remus o olhando, desacreditado e abatido. O dia do batizado de Harry. Sirius tombou para o lado, deitando no chão da cela escura. Não sabia se aquilo era efeito de algum dementador que se aproximava ou vinha da sua própria mente. Mas já não importava.  
  
Pois ele podia ver todos eles morrendo, junto com Lily e James. E, tentando gritar de raiva e dor sem sucesso, Sirius apertou os punhos e cerrou os olhos com força. A única coisa em que conseguia pensar era na sua inocência. E a última coisa racional que pensou antes dos gritos e lamúrios dos outros prisioneiros e dos seus próprios encherem sua cabeça foi que nada mais importava. Estavam, de um jeito ou de outro, todos mortos. E aquilo não poderia ser consertado nunca.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888   
  
ooo Bom, primeiramente desculpem pela demora.  
Segundamente (?) eu tive que apressar o último cap. porque eu vou entrar em hiatus. Vou parar de escrever fics e songs, parar de fazer dolls, eu vou sumir da internet. Acreditem, não é por vontade própria. ;--;  
Eu cogitei avisar q eu vou entrar em histus no cap. 5 e no sumário, mas achei q seria muita sacanagem, mesmo porque uma parte do cap. 6 e o prólogo todo já estavam prontos. E, no fim, eu gostei da fic. Espero que tenham apreciado o final dela.  
  
oooConsiderações finais:  
Essa fic reflete o que eu penso sobre os Marotos. Uma história cheia de drama, mentiras e segredos. A história de uma amizade que enfraqueceu por motivos ainda não descobertos, e eu penso que foram esses aqui. Essa fic não foi feita para ser 'non-sense', apesar de ter sido um pouco, sim. Era para ela se bem mais trabalhada, porém eu não quis deixar vocês no "vácuo" e então apressei o final dela, mas eu gostei mesmo assim.  
E, assim como essa fic reflete o que eu acho q tenha acontecido, ela me reflete também. Então eu tenho um agradecimento especial para quem deixou reviews, pois elas foram mais importantes para mim do que apenas comentários sobre uma história. No fim, elas acabaram sendo comentários sobre pedaços de mim também, pois pelo menos agora, essa fic tem muito, muito de mim. Muito obrigada mesmo a quem a acompanhou e comentou. Vocês são todas uns amores! :)  
  
Bem, talvez algum dia eu volte com mais alguma fic ou song tosca (vide STBCI em Brincando de Rodar xD), mas até lá, eu vou sumir.  
Até algum dia! zo/  
Claire R. Black


End file.
